Episode 574
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = Chapter 654 (p. 2-19) Chapter 655 (p. 2) | eyecatcher = Luffy - One Piece Logo | rating = 9.2 | rank = 6 }} "To the New World! Eyes on the Strongest Sea!" is the 574th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Heading into the New World, the Straw Hats (minus Nami and Chopper) are seen constructing something on deck. Inside, Nami is showering while Chopper asks if they'd be okay without her outside. Assuring him everything would be fine while deterring Sanji and Brook from peeking on her, Luffy, Zoro and Usopp set their eyes on catching a deep sea fish to eat. Knocking out the one Luffy had wanted, Usopp fires a makeshift fishing line into the fish's mouth in order to reel it in. Suddenly a two consecutively larger fish attempt to eat their predecessor on the line with the final fish being killed by Zoro who uses an upgraded technique. Due to the extra weight of the fish, the Thousand Sunny is drawn into a nearby White Strom, where after being tossed around extensively they are then stuck by something massive and are ejected from the current, discovering a pod of Island Whales to whom Luffy and Brook mistake for as Laboon. Despite realizing they weren't his friend, Brook still chooses to play a song for the whales who then help them to the surface of the New World where they're thrown into a rough sea and come across several Marine warships. Long Summary The Straw Hats are heading to the New World. Nami is taking a bath in the Thousand Sunny and Chopper comes in. Nami asks Chopper if he wants to join her in the bath and he says no claiming that he took one two days ago and the cloud reminds him of cotton candy. Sanji and Brook walk by and saw Nami taking a bath so they stare at her. Nami asked Chopper to move aside away from the cloud she made and the cloud electrified Sanji and Brook. Chopper claims he is scared and he won't eat the cloud. Meanwhile Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Franky and Robin are hanging out. Luffy tells Usopp to hurry up with the fish hook because he wants to catch and eat a big fish. Robin says that Luffy and Usopp are having fun. Franky says he wants Cola with a big fish. Zoro says he wants to have a drink to celebrate entering the New World. Luffy, Zoro, and Usopp sees three big fish. Zoro wants to eat a fried fish with salt. Usopp wants a fish sliced up and grilled. Luffy wants a fish with mayonnaise. Usopp says which fish Luffy wants and claims that it is not edible. Luffy punches the fish with Gear Second and Usopp uses the fish hook to grab hold of it. The fish that they caught suddenly got ate by a bigger fish and Zoro uses 360 pound cannon killing it. Nami is still in the bath and she claims that the rest of the crew are making too much of a ruckus and they she shouldn't have trusted them in watching the ship for her. They suddenly got caught in a White Strom and Luffy claims it is the wormhole of his dreams and Usopp slaps him for saying that. Nami claims the crew to be stupid for getting into too much trouble while she was taking a bath. They get caught in the White Strom and they try to hang out to something so they won't fly out of the ship. They finally crash into a whale without noticing at first. Brook then claims that the whale is Laboon but they finally see a whole bunch of whales and the others claim that Laboon is not here but in the first half of the grand line. Sanji then says that they need to get out of there and asks Nami about what they should do. Nami says they don't need to do anything and Sanji listened. The Straw Hats asked one of the whales to give them a ride to the surface of the New World. Brook sang a song for the whales so they can bring them to the surface. Before they got to the surface the Straw Hats remembered the times during their training to become stronger so they can regroup and head towards the New World. They finally surfaced and Thousand Sunny hopped off the whales and landed onto the ocean. The Straw Hats say goodbye to the whales and they see some ships claiming they are pirate ships but then they saw that the ships belong to the Marines. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The scene where Sanji and Brook peep on Nami is extended a bit. *Instead of showing what Usopp was working on, it was hidden in the anime until the creation was finished. *Usopp and Zoro judge Luffy's decision on which Deep Sea Fish to cook and the fish that was Luffy's decision is mentioned before Usopp's in the anime. *Luffy mentions about going into Gear Second in the anime, when he didn't in the manga. *The anime adds a scene where Nami gets dressed after having her bath and mentions that the others are acting like fools. *This is the last episode of the Fish-Man Island Arc and the Fish-Man Island Saga. *The White Strom scene is extended, showing the Straw Hats enduring the sea current, with some of them making comments. *Nami loses her sandals in the ensuing chaos of the White Strom and afterward remains barefooted the whole time she is in her temporary raincoat attire, but in the manga, her sandals stayed on while she was dressed like this because she was not shown being jostled around so violently. *In the manga Thousand Sunny's lion figurehead was in shock when they were riding the White Strom, but not in the anime. *The anime shows the Straw Hats lying on the ship, after they went through the whirlpool. *The anime extends the part before they realize that they're traveling next to a pod of whales, with all of them thinking that they encountered some sort of black wall, a monster or a ghost. *Usopp and Chopper scold Sanji in the anime, for only listening to Nami and Robin, whereas only Usopp did it in the manga. *In the anime, Luffy runs up to the Thousand Sunny's figurehead, before they go up to the New World. *Before they go up to the new world, every single one of the Straw Hats (except Luffy) remembers their times when they were separated for two years. *The Straw Hats count to ten before they surface to the New World. *The Thousand Sunny bounces around on the whales, which did not happen in the manga. *After they land on the waters of the New World, Usopp, Chopper, Brook and Luffy talk to the whales, about how they promise to mention them to Laboon when they see him, that they should take care of themselves and that they're thankful for the ride. *Rather then emerging outside of a certain island as shown in the manga, the Straw Hats instead arrive in a stormy sea within the New World where they are confronted by a number of Marine warships. Because of this change, the comments of Zoro, Sanji and Chopper are altered to suit the situation. This is meant to segue into the anime-exclusive Z's Ambition Arc. *The preview for the next episode is very brief, only having Luffy state the title of that episode. Site Navigation de:Shin Sekai e! Saikyō no Umi wo mezashite Category:Season 15